Quotidian
by Legally Stupid
Summary: Everyday moments between Gray and Lucy in the Fairy Tail universe. One-shots.
1. whispers in my ear

**A/N: Hello, I'm newish here. I'm a huge fan of GraLu, and this isn't really story but rather a collection of everyday one-shots of the two in the Fairy Tail universe. It will strictly be in the Fairy Tail universe. If you want to make suggestions of what I should try writing next or whatever, comment or PM. Awesome, thank you :D **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. It was all created by the great Hiro Mashima. If I did own Fairy Tail, GraLu would've been canon, and Juvia's character wouldn't revolve around Gray like Sakura was to Sasuke in the Naruto series. Sorry, ranting here because I really love her character and the love interest just diluted her character.**

* * *

 **quotidian**

 **whispers in my ear**

* * *

"Lucy, what the hell are you doing?"

The celestial mage almost choked on her strawberry milkshake, but she recovered with a small cough. She glared at the offending ice mage now beside her at the bar.

"Geez Gray, way to greet someone."

"Sorry," he offered. "But seriously, what are you doing? You been writing all morning."

Lucy raised a delicate brow with a smile. "Oh, you've been watching me?"

"Kind of hard not to." He pointedly gave her a once-over.

"Hey, eyes up here please."

He shrugged, smirking. "Right."

She rolled her eyes.

Despite popular belief, Lucy Heartfilia was not attracted nor infatuated with Natsu Dragneel. Maybe at one point she thought she did, but at the end of the day, they were just best friends. Besides, when she first step foot into this chaotic guild, her eyes never left Gray Fullbuster.

Sure, their first meeting wasn't the greatest, but over time Lucy had learned about him one small piece at a time. She also concluded that he was probably one of the sanest people in the guild, excluding his strange yet hilarious unconscious stripping habit.

It was because Natsu was her partner that her attraction for the ice mage was hidden so well. She always spent her time with Natsu. Sometimes she wished she hadn't, but Lucy felt comfortable around the pinkette. Gray gave her a bad case of stomach butterflies, and she dealt with it by casually flirting with him sometimes or just being a nervous wreck.

But sometimes she had small moments with him. Like right now, and it usually involved the both of them softly whispering in each other's ears and leaning close together. These were the moments she cherished because it was only between them.

"Say, you have any idea what's up with Erza?" he suddenly whispered, leaning close to her.

Lucy held in a smile.

The blonde took a brief glance over her shoulder to see the said Requip mage happily eating her strawberry cheesecake. Other than the fact that she was peculiarly glowing, the redhead was normal "No, not really. Why?" she whispered back.

"Well, I was pretty much stark naked when I walked by her, and she didn't even bat an eye."

Lucy widened her eyes. "No way."

"Do you see a black eye on my face?"

"No…"

He made a gesture.

"Huh," Lucy furrowed her brows. "She just came back from a mission, right?"

"Yeah, but what does that–" Gray stopped as it dawned on him. He gave her a look. "You don't think?"

"I mean…she _is_ glowing."

They looked at each other.

"Jellal," they both agreed with a nod.

They suddenly froze when Erza's sharp gaze fell on them.

"Fuuuuuck," Gray hissed.

"Ssssshhhhiiit," Lucy said in the same tone.

They quickly turned their heads to face the bar. Lucy nervously sipped the rest of her milkshake while Gray rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You think she heard?"

"I sincerely hope not," Lucy mumbled, paling at the thought.

"We were whispering. How the hell could she hear that?"

She leaned closer to Gray and said much softer. "She must be paranoid about Jellal or something. I don't know."

He leaned closer. "Is she walking over?"

Lucy took a quick peek over her shoulder. "No, thank god," she breathed. "But she's still staring."

"What are you two whispering about?" Mira chimed, appearing from nowhere with that sickly sweet smile of hers.

The two of them jumped and blushed, looking away from each other.

"Nothing!"

Lucy hid her smile behind her hand.

Yes, she definitely enjoyed these moments.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you! If you have any requests, let me know.**


	2. home is where the heart is

**A/N: Hello, I'm newish here. I'm a huge fan of GraLu, and this isn't really story but rather a collection of everyday one-shots of the two in the Fairy Tail universe. It will strictly be in the Fairy Tail universe. If you want to make suggestions of what I should try writing next or whatever, comment or PM. Awesome, thank you :D **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. It was all created by the great Hiro Mashima. If I did own Fairy Tail, GraLu would've been canon.**

* * *

 **quotidian**

 **home is where the heart is**

* * *

Purple, pinks, and oranges streaked across the open sky. The sun struggled to stay up, but it was time for it to rest. The darkness of the night slowly crawled and mixed in with the purple and orange.

Lucy sighed.

It was a beautiful sight.

The celestial mage was lounging on the roof of the guild with a hot mug of tea in hand. The wind blew her hair around her as it shined with the last light of the setting sun. She usually came up here when she felt homesick for a place she wasn't sure existed.

"Thought you'd be up here," a familiar voice spoke.

She briefly looked over her shoulder to see Gray walking up to her. He leaned against the railing beside her, a cigarette in hand.

She gave him a small smile. "Good guess."

He shrugged, looking at the setting sun. "What's up with you?"

Lucy turned her gaze to the sun as well. "It's…stupid."

"Stupid?" His eyes were on her now; she could feel it. "I doubt it."

"Well," she sighed. "I don't know. Sometimes I feel…homesick for a place that doesn't exist. Oh god, I sound weird right now, don't I?"

"No," he said sincerely. "I know what you mean. Not exactly, but I get it."

She looked at him now. "Y…eah?"

"Yeah," he paused, taking a drag on his cigarette before puffing out a cloud. "I sometimes get a feeling like none of this is real, and I'm in one big dream. Mostly because I've been lucky ever since I came to Fairy Tail."

"Dissociation."

"Huh?"

Lucy flushed, embarrassed. "That's what I call it, at least."

He turned fully to her, his eyes gleaming with something. "You get that too, huh?"

"Yeah," she breathed, taking a sip of her mango tea.

"So, tell me about this place you think doesn't exist."

She pursed her lips. "A place where…my heart can be full and my soul understood."

Gray silently nodded. "Fairy Tail can only do so much."

There was a short, comfortable silence.

"I'm glad," she whispered suddenly. "I'm glad that I'm not the only one who feels like this."

The ice mage gave her a small crooked smile. "Me too."

They briefly glanced at each other, but that was all they needed to believe that it was true. That the nonexistent place was indeed existed because home was where the heart was. Their hearts were full and their souls understood by each other. And it was all real.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you! :)**


	3. when rent money is priority

**A/N: Hello, I'm newish here. I'm a huge fan of GraLu, and this isn't really story but rather a collection of everyday one-shots of the two in the Fairy Tail universe. It will strictly be in the Fairy Tail universe. If you want to make suggestions of what I should try writing next or whatever, comment or PM. Awesome, thank you :D **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. It was all created by the great Hiro Mashima. If I did own Fairy Tail, GraLu would've been canon.**

* * *

 **quotidian**

 **when rent money is priority**

* * *

"Gray, clothes," Lucy reprimanded, casually taking a sip of tea.

"Shit!" the ice mage swore.

Lucy raised an elegant brow. "I still don't understand how you don't notice."

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Now where the fuck is my shirt?"

She rolled her eyes, throwing him his neatly folded shirt.

"Have I told you I love you?"

"Yes, plenty of times but not enough."

"Geez, woman, you're hard to please," he teased.

"I mean, I could just ask Loke–"

"Don't you fucking dare," Gray growled, buttoning up his shirt.

"Just saying~" Lucy chimed before laughing.

Now it was Gray's turn to roll his eyes. He slid into the barstool next to Lucy, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "What are you looking at?"

"Some job requests that came in yesterday."

"Anything good?"

Lucy scrunched her eyebrows. "Define good."

Gray paused. "Where you don't have to worry about rent money."

She sweatdropped. "We might as well be going by ourselves."

"Well...let's make it a priority."

They both looked at each other before quickly grabbing all their things, informing Mira, and getting the fuck out of there.

"Hurry up, Lucy!"

"I am!"

"Why the hell are you wearing heels?!"

"I didn't think we'd be going anywhere soon!"

"Lucy, if we don't leave right the fuck now, Natsu and Erza are bound to somehow find us and join in on the job. And that means no full reward."

"I know! I know!" Lucy groaned. She took her heels off. "Aw, screw it! If I twist an ankle or something, I'm blaming you!"

"You were bound to sprain it anyway wearing those."

The only response Gray got was Lucy throwing her deadly heels at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you! :)**


	4. letters of longing

**A/N: Hello, I'm newish here. I'm a huge fan of GraLu, and this isn't really story but rather a collection of everyday one-shots of the two in the Fairy Tail universe. It will strictly be in the Fairy Tail universe. If you want to make suggestions of what I should try writing next or whatever, comment or PM. Awesome, thank you :D**

 **This one-shot takes places during and after the timeskip and through the Avatar arc.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. It was all created by the great Hiro Mashima. If I did own Fairy Tail, GraLu would've been canon.**

* * *

 **quotidian**

 **letters of longing**

* * *

 _Dear Mama,_

 _I'm sorry for not writing to you in a while. So much has been going on, but that's no excuse. I'll try harder to talk to you and let you know how I'm doing._

 _The reason I had been so busy was because Fairy Tail disbanded after our battle with Tartarus. I've moved to Crocus for a job as a reporter, and I've been burying myself in my work. On the side, I've also been using the resources I'm offered to keep tabs on everyone._

 _Sadly, I'm going to admit that I have sat at this desk with a pen and paper in hand about to write to you. But, I just couldn't do it. When I thought of things to write to you, I just felt lonelier because it reminded me how you were no longer here, and how I was no longer with anyone._

 _It's…It's been tough. But I'm being able to pull through by burying myself in work. It helps me ignore my loneliness and focus on the work at hand._

 _Anyway, I'll keep you updated._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy_

* * *

 _Dear Mama,_

 _Guess whom I just bumped into! Gray and Juvia! I was so happy to see them I think I almost strangled them with just a hug. They stayed a couple days to take a look at the Grand Magic Games so I offered them to stay at my place, and they gladly accepted._

 _It wasn't the same as it used to be. It really wasn't, but it was still nice seeing them. I really haven't realized how much time had passed since then, but it was coming close to two years without seeing anyone from the guild._

 _I think… I think he and Juvia are finally solidifying things between them. I walked in on them sharing a kiss and immediately left before they could notice me. I feel happy for them, but I can't help but feel lonelier than ever before._

 _It's all very confusing._

Lucy paused, remembering the feeling of her heavy heart as they left. As _he_ left.

Gray had given her the softest smile she'd ever seen. "See you, Lucy."

"Don't do anything stupid," she had whispered.

He still had kept that smile. "Hang onto this for me, will you?"

Gray had handed his necklace.

Her eyes had widened. "But–"

Surprisingly, Juvia had only given her a small smile instead of the usual glare when Gray had gotten closer to her and ruffled her hair affectionately. Then he simply left.

 _Gray's necklace is very precious to him, so I'm wondering why he gave it to me. I'll probably just talk to him when he comes back. Whenever that will be. Hopefully soon._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy_

* * *

It was late in the run down and apparently deserted Rainfall Village. They had found Juvia, but Gray wasn't there. Juvia told them how they'd been traveling and working together before he off and disappeared when his marks started appearing.

Lucy turned around in the extra bed that smelled like Gray. For the first time in a while, the blonde cried. She easily masked her sobs into her pillow. She sniffled and decided to get up and move around rather than trying to fall back asleep. She just hoped Natsu and Wendy were out cold, you know, being dragonslayers and all.

The blonde tiptoed into the main room of the house and headed to Juvia and see how she was doing. Lucy felt her forehead and was relieved that it wasn't as hot as it was hours earlier.

She was about to head to the kitchen when a hand grasped her wrist.

"Juvia?" Lucy whispered.

"Gray-sama...loves you."

"W-What?"

Juvia gave her a teary smile. "The look Gray-sama gives you... Juvia knew it since the beginning, but Juvia wanted to ignore it."

Lucy sat down on the bed and tenderly squeezed Juvia's hand. She didn't know what to say. So she just decided to listen despite the fact her heart was pounding rapidly inside her chest.

Juvia voice broke. "Juvia knew it the moment she kissed him."

Lucy's eyes widened. "But–"

"Gray-sama didn't kiss back..." Tears spilled out of her eyes now.

"That doesn't mean he loves _me_ , Juvia."

Juvia only shook her head. "Gray-sama's gave you his necklace. It's precious to Gray-sama, and Gray-sama gave it to you. Lucy is precious to Gray-sama."

"Juvia–"

"Maybe if Lucy was with Gray-sama instead, he wouldn't have left."

The celestial mage's heart broke for her friend. "Oh, Juvia..."

The Rain Woman cried, and Lucy held her. She held her until the bluenette cried herself to sleep. Lucy leaned back against the wall with more tears slipping down her cheeks.

 _Gray, where are you?_

* * *

 _Dear Mama,_

 _Juvia's a wreck. I really wish I could help her, but I know that just by looking at my face she will only feel pain. I'm a reminder of why Gray...doesn't love her. When she told me that Gray loves me, I...I felt relieved, but I still need to hear it from him. To see if Juvia's right. I realized in that moment that I maybe did love Gray._

 _I don't know what to believe right now. It's all a mess. The guild's still scattered, but we're slowly bringing everyone back together one at a time. Maybe these feelings will go away, or maybe I love him too. I just want to see him again for now. That'd be enough for me._

 _The markings Juvia talked about worry me. But, I guess if Natsu isn't worried then I shouldn't be either._

 _Wish me luck, Mom! We're going to go find him!_

 _Love,_

 _Lucy_

Lucy folded the letter and placed it in an envelope before sealing it. She closed her eyes and clutched Gray's necklace to her chest near her heart.

"Please be okay," she whispered achingly.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you! :) Please let me know what you guys think.**


	5. july 7th

**A/N: Hello, I'm newish here. I'm a huge fan of GraLu, and this isn't really story but rather a collection of everyday one-shots of the two in the Fairy Tail universe. It will strictly be in the Fairy Tail universe. If you want to make suggestions of what I should try writing next or whatever, comment or PM. Awesome, thank you :D**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. It was all created by the great Hiro Mashima. If I did own Fairy Tail, GraLu would've been canon.**

* * *

 **quotidian**

 **july 7th**

* * *

It was July 7th again.

One year passed since she had joined Fairy Tail. They all have been through a lot during that time. Phantom Lord, Oracion Seis, Edolas – all of that seemed like a distant memory.

Lucy told herself she wouldn't come back to this place, but she could never stay away. Her mother was there after all. The only thing different this time was that she was not alone.

The white lilies cradled in Lucy's arms rustled as the train jolted to a stop. She heaved a deep breath and clenched Gray's hand like a lifeline as they hopped off the train. He reassuringly squeezed back, reminding her he was there. And that he always would be.

"Ready?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she nodded.

It was windy as they walked in comfortable silence to the Heartfilia Estate. Her golden hair flew about her while the lilies in her arms swayed and Gray's white coat rustled. They walked through the garden until they came upon an angelic marble statue that resembled her mother. She felt Gray's hand slip as he stepped back to giver her space and privacy.

Lucy took a breath and kneeled, placing the flowers on her mother's resting place. And she just sat there. She didn't know for how long, but Gray came up and sat beside her. She wordlessly rested her head on his shoulder.

They hadn't spoken since they came off the train, and Lucy couldn't help but feel curious. The ice mage beside her had not only one parent gone but both.

"It's…really hard," she whispered, voice cracking.

"I know…"

"How do you…" She struggled with her words. "How do you make the pain go away?"

"It doesn't," he answered honestly.

"Then what should I do?"

"You make room for it."

Lucy weakly smiled at him. "You always know what to say, huh?"

The corner of his mouth lifted. "Just for you."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you! :) Please let me know what you guys think.**


	6. lucy heartfilia

**A/N: Hello, I'm newish here. I'm a huge fan of GraLu, and this isn't really story but rather a collection of everyday one-shots of the two in the Fairy Tail universe. It will strictly be in the Fairy Tail universe. If you want to make suggestions of what I should try writing next or whatever, comment or PM. Awesome, thank you :D**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. It was all created by the great Hiro Mashima. If I did own Fairy Tail, GraLu would've been canon.**

* * *

 **quotidian**

 **lucy heartfilia**

* * *

They were on there way back from Lucy's estate. She had said farewell to her father once and for all. She still couldn't believe he went to the lengths of paying Phantom to take her back. Not that they would have, but she felt responsible for the whole mess even if her guildmates told her it wasn't.

Lucy was happy now, light, and free as a bird. When she thought back on it, she felt stupid for not sharing her last name, thinking her guildmates would treat her differently just because she was a Heartfilia. How wrong she was.

From day one, she was part of the Fairy Tail family. It didn't matter where she came from, what her background was. As Mira had once told, "One's happiness is everyone's happiness. One's sadness if everyone's sadness."

The celestial mage stared out the train window, a small smile gracing her lips. Erza and Happy had gone to get some strawberry cheesecake and some fish not too long ago. She wouldn't be surprised if they stayed in the dining car and lunching away. Through the reflection she could see Natsu knocked out cold, and Gray was silently reading the latest edition of the Magnolia newspaper.

Lucy softly chuckled.

Gray flipped a page. "What?"

"I still can't believe you guys thought I was leaving."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Well, your note wasn't exactly clear."

"Yeah, that's partly my fault," she admitted with a bashful smile. "I left in a rush."

"Honestly, we would've gone after you anyway whether the note was clear or not."

Lucy blinked, glancing away from the window back to Gray. "Huh?"

Gray set the newspaper down with a smirk. "You heard me."

"Right, well, yeah, I guess I can see that happening…"

"Duh, who do you think we are?"

Lucy laughed. "Anything is possible with you guys."

"Though, considering what had happened over the past couple of weeks, all of us were really worried that you actually did leave."

"I thought about it, but I love Fairy Tail too much to just leave it all behind," Lucy said softly. "I felt selfish, but it's what I really want. Too stay with everyone."

"That good to hear," Gray said quietly.

There was a short silence.

"Gray?"

"Hm?"

"What if my dad does it again?"

"We'd fight for you."

She gave him a weak smile. "You make it sound so simple."

"That's because it is," he shrugged. "Besides, I have a feeling that your old man will leave us alone. There's only so much money can do."

"I suppose you're right," she whispered, gazing out the window.

Gray hummed in thought.

She arched a delicate brow. "What is it?"

" _Lucy Heartfilia_ ," he tested, locking eyes with her through the reflection on the train window. "Now that I know what your real name is…how about you tell more about yourself that I don't already know."

She smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you! :) Please let me know what you guys think.**


	7. when it's love

**A/N: Hello, I'm newish here. I'm a huge fan of GraLu, and this isn't really story but rather a collection of everyday one-shots of the two in the Fairy Tail universe. It will strictly be in the Fairy Tail universe. If you want to make suggestions of what I should try writing next or whatever, comment or PM. Awesome, thank you :D**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. It was all created by the great Hiro Mashima. If I did own Fairy Tail, GraLu would've been canon.**

* * *

 **quotidian**

 **when it's love**

* * *

The whole team was back at the Akane Resort for a well-needed and long overdue vacation. There was finally a gap between the string of bad guys they had to face, which finally gave them some time to themselves. All of them were pretty stoked to head to the beach. On the other hand, Natsu was back in the room, immobile and still a bit sick from the train ride here.

Gray sat in the cool shade the umbrella above him provided with a cold drink in hand. Loke was beside him, having crossed the celestial world to have some fun too. The both of them watched Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Aries have an intense two-on-two beach volleyball match.

The ice mages dark eyes were zoned on her, and only her. Her golden hair swayed behind her with the ocean breeze, a dazzling smile on her face after a solid spike.

He could feel Loke watching him.

"You really love her, huh?"

Gray felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. "I don't see the day I won't."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you! :) Please let me know what you guys think.**


	8. her personal ice cube

**A/N: Hello, I'm newish here. I'm a huge fan of GraLu, and this isn't really story but rather a collection of everyday one-shots of the two in the Fairy Tail universe. It will strictly be in the Fairy Tail universe. If you want to make suggestions of what I should try writing next or whatever, comment or PM. Awesome, thank you :D**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. It was all created by the great Hiro Mashima. If I did own Fairy Tail, GraLu would've been canon.**

* * *

 **quotidian**

 **her personal ice cube**

* * *

It was hot, stupidly hot.

Magnolia was currently being hit by a heat wave, and the only really not affected by the blistering heat was of course Natsu. Gray and Erza had escaped the heat when they left for a job in the cold Land of Isvan a couple of days ago. Lucy was only slightly bitter that she decided not to go along.

The celestial mage was currently in her apartment lying languidly on the sofa with a tub of half-finished chocolate chip mint ice cream in hand. She had AC in her apartment just yesterday, but since she had been blasting it on max the past three days, the old thing just decided it didn't want to work anymore. So here she was, slightly sweaty, hot and cranky no matter how much she showered to freshen up.

She'd considered heading over to Gray's ridiculously cold apartment, but he mentioned something about it being renovated until he came back, so that definitely wasn't an option at the moment. Besides, he wasn't there to be her personal ice cube. Oh god, she could just imagine the way his ice-tipped fingers would trace her body.

She shivered despite the heat.

Lucy abandoned her ice cream and ended up lying on the marble isle in the middle of her kitchen. The coldness stuck to her skin, and she relished in the sharp bite of the chilly surface. Her eyes fluttered close, but she couldn't care less if she fell asleep atop the island. She didn't get a good night's rest anyway because of the damn heat.

The celestial mage didn't know how long she was there. All she remembered was dozing off and dreaming she was some place else. She groaned when she heard a rude and incessant knocking at the door. Her eyes felt like lead, but she was able to flutter them open grumpily. She grumbled, feeling like she had crossed time and space from her little nap. Her brown eyes squinted for the time on the microwave, and she felt utterly displeased to see that it was somehow one in the morning.

This proved one thing.

Lucy patted her marble island with affection. This was going to be her new bed for the time being until this heat wave passed.

There was that knocking again.

"Geez, I'm coming! I'm coming!" she shouted.

Her feet slapped against the wooden floor. Lucy turned the lock before opening the door. The blonde paused, stoically looking at the person in front of her. She suddenly felt very self-conscious about her disheveled clothing and rat's nest that was her hair. Oh whatever.

"Took you long enough," she greeted.

Gray raised a brow, a smile tugging at his lips. "That's some way to greet your boyfriend."

Lucy rolled her eyes, stepping aside to allow Gray to enter her apartment.

"Geez, Luce, it's like a freaking sauna in here," he mentioned, sitting on the couch.

She gave him a haggard look.

He wordlessly opened his arms with a sigh.

She smiled, happily wrapping her arms around his torso and pushing him down on the couch.

Gray splayed his hand on the small of her back, his other hand threaded through her golden hair. "You should've come along if you were going to miss that much…" he teased softly.

"Yeah," she mumbled sleepily, burying her head into his chest. "I should've."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you! :) Please let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
